


Ревность.

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Герк/Чак, Баки/Стив. на ключевое слово "ревность".</p>
<p>Объединились они в моей голове из-за <a href="http://efinie.diary.ru/p193227020.htm">этого</a>, но слешиться вместе никак не хотели, поэтому остались каждый при своей паре. <img class="smile"/> И пох** на обоснуй, как они все вместе там оказались! <img class="smile"/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ревность.

Они чуть ли не всем Шаттердомом выбрались в этот бар отдохнуть и расслабиться, и Герк пытается убедить себя, наблюдая за Чаком, который у стойки болтает с каким-то длинноволосым парнем, что понятие "отдохнуть и расслабиться" включает в себя и общение с другими людьми. Другими мужчинами. Молодыми мужчинами. Взгляд постоянно возвращается к стойке. Парень красивый, действительно красивый. У него голубые глаза, темные длинные волосы и ямочка на подбородке. И, судя по всему, он тоже военный. Он практически идеальный, если не принимать во внимание металлическую руку... Если бы такой парень предложил что-нибудь Герку, он бы не отказался... Если бы не был таким извращенцем, усмехается Герк про себя и делает большой глоток. Не хочется думать, что Чак не откажется тоже... Хотя, допускает Герк, он, возможно, поторопился с выводом. Идеальный - тот, кто подходит к ним через некоторое время: блондин, выше и шире в плечах и сложен как античный бог. Он кладет руку длинноволосому на плечо и весь его вид, кажется, кричит "он - МОЙ!". Герк готов списать это "кажется" на свою паранойю, но когда тому в задний карман джинсов опускается металлическая рука, стакан трескается у Герка в руке.

Он преодолевает расстояние до стойки в два шага и рявкает "Чак!" возможно более грозно, чем предполагал. Пару мгновений они пристально смотрят друг другу в глаза. Чак сдается первым: встает и, пихая Герка плечом, идет к выходу. Герк благодарит Бога, потому что не знает, что делал бы, если бы Чак _захотел_ остаться...

Он уже делает несколько шагов к выходу, когда вспоминает про разбитый стакан, возвращается к стойке заплатить за него и слышит разговор тех парней. Он придвигается ближе и опускает голову, стараясь быть незаметней, но они не обращают внимания ни на кого вокруг.  
\- Похоже, его "папочка" еще более ревнивый, чем ты!  
\- Я не ревнивый!  
\- Конечно. - Длинноволосый делает глоток. - Может быть, он подумал, что мы хотим устроить тройничок с его мальчиком? - парень-то не промах, усмехается Герк, потому что именно так он и подумал...  
\- Баки! - Блондин пырскает пивом, но потом спрашивает, старательно не глядя этому Баки в глаза: - Но если ты... Может быть, ты хотел бы...  
\- Боже мой, мы просто болтали!!! И, эй, Стив, - Баки встает, бросает несколько купюр на стойку и шутливо пихает Стива плечом, но смотрит серьезно, - я ни с кем не собираюсь тебя делить!  
Светом, что появляется в глазах этого Стива, думает Герк, можно осветить половину города...

Чак ждет его на улице. Он зол и, кажется, может вспыхнуть от любого неосторожного слова, так что Герк просто толкает его к стене и целует жестко, по-собственнически. Он никогда не был хорош в разговорах, поэтому повторяет Чаку то, что тот парень - Баки - сказал своему другу:  
\- Я ни с кем не собираюсь тебя делить!  
На языке Хенсенов это звучит почти как признание в любви. Чак выглядит удивленным и, Герк может поклясться, слегка краснеет, но светом, что появляется в его глазах, можно осветить вторую половину города...

\- Эй, пап! - окликает его Чак, когда они подходят к машине. - Я тоже! - говорит он серьезно, вздергивая подбородок, словно бросая ему вызов. Герк думает, что иногда он такой еще ребенок... Но пружина, что сжимала грудь весь вечер, наконец раскручивается...  
\- Тебе не придется! - также серьезно отвечает он, садясь в машину и захлопывая дверцу.

Они едва доезжают до ближайшего переулка, потому что Чак не отличается терпением, но сегодня Герк более чем счастлив этому...


End file.
